Diary of a Wimpy Kid (online)
Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online is the original version of Diary of a Wimpy Kid that is found on www.funbrain.com. It was published in 2004 and added new pages until 2005. The books are based on the online book and are also written by Jeff Kinney. One difference is that the artwork is different to the books. The first ever artwork of the online book was made in 1998 and by 2004 Jeff Kinney uploaded it, he had made many strips, but only few made the cut. Differences Between the Online and the Book Series See Differences of the Internet book and Book Series. Synopsis (WIP) September Day 1 A 7th grader named Greg Heffley is starting middle school. He starts the book by saying that he won't be writing his feelings in the diary, preferring to call it a journal instead. Greg says that Rodrick Heffley,his brother has to scrub toilets if he wrote in that diary, so Greg trys to be very careful with his diary. Greg then says that the only reason he agreed to get a journal was so when he becomes rich and famous, he'll give the diary to the reporters rather than answering questions about his childhood. He then reveals that it is his first day of middle school.and tells the reader that they better be careful when choosing a seat, because the teacher may say that your seats are permanent. Stuck with Chris Hosey in front of him and Lionel James behind him, Greg says that Otha Harris came in late and almost sat to his right, but Greg stopped it from happening. Greg says that next time he's just going to sit down in the middle of a bunch of "hot girls", but ponders his decision, saying girls are complicated. In homeroom, he got stuck with a teacher that had Rodrick a few years back. Day 2 Greg is woken up by Rodrick saying its his first day of Middle School and he's late. Greg goes downstairs and gets his clothes on, but Frank catches Greg eating Cheerios at 3 AM. Greg tells him Rodrick tricked him. But Rodrick is asleep in his room and Greg thinks Frank thought he was a idiot and liar. Day 3 Greg describes about that Alex Aruda and Larry Ziegel that are smart Kids. He can only think of one kid who broke the last name rule and that's Peter Uteger. Greg's younger brother, Manny writes on Greg's door with a marker and his parents defend him. Rodrick stopped letting Greg sell chocolate bars for a School Fundraiser. Greg also describes about Manny calling him "Bubby" and keeping that nickname for 5 years. Day 4 Greg finds a piece of cheese on the ground at the basketball court and thinks it dropped out of someone's sandwich. However Darnell Washington tripped and fell and brushed the Cheese with his Finger and started the Cheese touch. Protecting yourself from the cheese touch is crossing your Fingers. Greg taped his fingers but ended up getting a D In handwriting. Day 5 Greg says about Frank waking up at 6AM vaccuming.Frank sees the baddest teenager in their Neighboorhood, Lenwood Heath. Greg described Lenwood's Parents sent him off to military adacdemy in Pennyslvania.The sun also goes through the sliding glass door and thats hard when Greg watches TV. Rowley from Ohio, says "Wanna come over to my house and Play?". Greg tries to become friends with Rowley when Greg's best friend, Ben moves to Piscataway. Day 6 Frank runs into Mr. Swann at church and Mr. Swann tells Frank all about Bishop Garrigan. However, Greg hates it cause it's all boys. Mr. Swann has 3 kids who are the same ages as the Heffley children, and Frank's carpool passes by their house every night. Day 7 Greg wakes up and think its still summer vacation. Characters (In order of appearances, WIP) * Greg Heffley * Unidentified Bully * Rodrick Heffley * Chris Hosey * Lionel James * Otha Harris * Shelly * Mr. Huff * Frank Heffley * Alex Aruda * Larry Ziegel * Peter Uteger * Manny Heffley * Ann Heffley * Darnell Washington * Abe Hall * Lenwood Heath * Rowley Jefferson * Mr. Swann * Albert Sandy * Mr. Rose * Mrs. Rose * Stevie * Dwight Harrington Trivia * This book has the most pages out of every book if this book is counted as one of them. * Most characters have different names such as Marcus Woodley being called Chip Newson. * The book likely takes place in New Jersey, since it says that Greg's best friend, Ben, is moving to Piscataway, which is a town that, in real life, is only in New Jersey. It also has Shop and Stop, later changed to Home Depot in the book, which means it is likely somewhere in the East Coast. However, both have been changed in the book. Errors *When Mr. Underwood tells Greg he's paired up with Stinky, he calls him "Fregley" *After Anntold Gramma where she got the tabloids,in the sentence "Mom found where Gramma was stashing the tabloids",the word "the" is spelt as "he" *On Day 34, St. Peters is reffered as "Saint Patricks" Gallery Sissy.png Ral.PNG GilesHuggleStoneOnlineBook.png|Giles and Greg doing the Invisible Chirag Joke RowleyJeffersonOnline.png AuntMary.png Aunt Cake.png Aunt Mary Lou.png PeterLynnOnline.png IsabellaOnline.png OnlineBookFatherShea.png SharonOnline.png MrsMancyOnline.png OnlineBook.png BryceOnline.png LenwoodHeathOnlineBook.png Stevie-Online.jpg Linda and Gary-Online version.jpg Lori Matthews getting caught.png Category:Online Book